


The Thunderstorm

by weddingbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is in Scott's room.<br/>And Isaac can't really handle Scott.</p><p>And Scott really can't handle Isaac either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to follow up Unleashed, just like everyone else is, but oh well, there's never enough Scisaac and I love Scisaac, so yes!

“You need to get out. Now.”

Derek’s voice is harsh and Isaac doesn’t even know if he should laugh or cry or call him out on what must be some kind of sick joke because Derek can’t possibly be kicking him out. He just can’t.

“Did I do something wrong?” Isaac asks, trying to keep his voice steady and Derek’s eyes are pitch black as they watch him.

“You’re not getting out. Get out!”

A glass shatters just above Isaac’s shoulder. He hadn’t even been aware that Derek had thrown it at him. He tries to meet Derek’s eyes again but he’s afraid of what he will see.

“Where am I supposed to go?” Isaac mumbles to the floor mostly as he grabs his jacket and Derek turns around.

“What do I care. Go to Scott, whatever. Just leave.”

So Isaac leaves.

 

His pace is fast, steady, he doesn’t run but he just keeps walking. His heart is beating fast as he crosses the familiar streets to get to the house that he has visited so many times but isn’t sure he should return to. But he doesn’t know what to do.

And Scott McCall is messing with his head already. Isaac feels weak in his presence, in a way that maybe he should because Scott is an alpha and Isaac, he is only a beta but this isn’t just about wolf instincts, this isn’t about rank in the pack. This is something else.

_Scott McCall is a thunderstorm._

No, not even a thunderstorm, because he’s just more, like a thunderstorm with blizzards, like a hurricane with rain, and fire, and then thunder.

And more ice.

And heat.

Scott McCall is what can’t be described, but a destroyer of worlds, a ruler that is impossible to handle, and Isaac Lahey feels more and more of him slipping away, going into trance, into something that he wasn’t usually like.

But he just wants Scott to take him in.

He doesn’t even care how, for how long or why. He just wants it. So bad.

 

So it isn’t that strange that he turns to Scott. Always. The words from Derek still ringing in his ears, along with the shattered glass that could have hurt him but didn’t.

Everything else hurts. Everything else just failed.

So Isaac needs to turn to the only thing he needs. The only thing he can trust.

And even if it happens to be a dangerous hurricane, a thunderstorm in the desert, he really doesn’t mind.

 

He is cold and wet when he slides into Scott’s room, startling him.

“Isaac.”

“Hi.”

His breathing his heavy, and Scott looks confused as he gets up from the chair, eyeing Isaac with worried eyes that looks beautiful. Isaac tries to keep steady.

“I have a favor to ask.”

“What kind?” Scott asks, and the fact that he isn’t saying no is just music to Isaac’s ear. He smiles. A little, not too much.

“Can I stay?”

Scott watches him, still worry in his eyes.

“I thought you stayed with Derek.”

“Apparently not.”

Scott shakes his head, and then he looks at Isaac again, walking over to him, one hand softly touching his arm.

“You’re cold.”

“It happens when you get kicked out into the rain.” Isaac replies and his breath hitches as Scott’s hand just doesn’t move from his arm. Scott seems to notice the tension because he lets go.

“Uhm, I could try and find something new for you to wear. Stay.”

“If you let me.”

Scott smiles as he leaves the room and Isaac drops his bag to the floor, tempted to sit down on the bed but he can’t do that, he is still dripping and he doesn’t want everything in Scott’s room to get wet, the rug is enough.

It doesn’t take long before Scott returns, with a towel as well.

“I found these, I hope they will fit.”

He tosses the towel along with sweats and a big hoodie to Isaac who catches them. Isaac starts tugging his shirt off and Scott watches for a second, as if he can’t turn around until he seems to notice what he is doing and he turns his back to Isaac as he gets changed.

The sweats are a bit short for him, Scott being shorter than him and all, but the hoodie is okay.

And Isaac can smell Scott’s scent on them, and it’s enough to make his skin get goose bumps.

“I’m not naked anymore, so you can turn around.” He grins and Scott turns around again, a pale shade of pink visible on his cheeks.

“Uhm, sit down.” Scott gestures to the bed and Isaac thankfully sits down, his legs hurting. Scott seems to hesitate for a while, and then he sits down next to Isaac.

“So, you plan to tell me what happened, or…?”

Isaac grimaces.

“Do I have to?”

Scott laughs a little.

“Well, yeah, kinda. I don’t usually invite boys into my room for no reason.”

Isaac smiles.

“I feel a bit flattered then.”

“You should.”

Quiet. Isaac clears his throat.

“Derek said I had to leave. I don’t really know why. I just… I have nowhere to go, Scott.”

A lump in his throat returns and he can feel his own voice get thicker. No, he can’t cry. Stop it.

“Hey.” Scott touches his arm lightly. Even through the fabric of the hoodie Isaac can feel Scott’s fingers and they are warm and amazing. “Don’t say that. You’ve got me, right?”

“For how long?” Isaac asks, not really meaning to sound so desperate, so weak, so needy, but he can’t help himself and Scott smiles, letting his thumb brush over Isaac’s lips.

“You’re in my room, Isaac. I’m not going anywhere.”

Isaac doesn’t want to panic but Scott’s fingers are on his lips and Scott is watching him and it’s enough to really just make him explode.

“Why not?”

“You really don’t know, do you? You don’t have a clue.”

Isaac shakes his head, because he really doesn’t know, he has no idea what’s going on here, if he is in some kind of dream land because that would make more sense than this, more sense than Scott actually leaning into him.

“I thought I was obvious.” Scott mumbles. “I thought everyone knew, even you. That I can’t keep my eyes off you.”

Isaac opens his mouth to cut in but Scott isn’t finished.

“I thought that’s why you came here. Because… You feel it too. Us.”

“I do.” Isaac blurts out and Scott looks up, meeting his gaze. Scott’s eyes are beautiful like this, dark with only a slight hint of yellow, like the wolf wants to get out but can’t. Isaac could look at him forever like this.

“You do?”

“I do. I… I’m feeling it so much I’m having trouble feeling anything else but you.”

Isaac tries to breathe. But it’s difficult. And everything is strange, like the world is moving too fast and yet here he is, stuck in some kind of slow motion, a world that just doesn’t go forward.

“Are you trying to mess with my head?” He whispers and Scott grins, lips dangerously close to Isaac’s own.

“Now, why would I do that?”

“I don’t know.” Isaac admits and shrugs. “I just… people aren’t generally that… They hurt you.”

Scott shakes his head and whispers before he closes the distance between their lips.

“I would never want to hurt you Isaac.”

And then they are kissing and oh _god_ , they are kissing, Scott’s lips are soft and plump and eager, and Isaac feels so much power through it, and he returns the kiss with passion, desperation almost to taste more and his hands grab onto Scott’s shoulder blades, fingers almost digging into the skin through the fabric of his t-shirt as Scott’s tongue plunges inside Isaac’s mouth.

Scott whimpers, almost like a little puppy as he feels Isaac’s hands moving up to nestle in his hair, mess it up, massaging his scalp as their tongues slide together in just a wet mess of heat and passion and Isaac pushes forward, managing to get Scott on his back and he lay down on top of him, carefully at first but then Scott pulls him down and their bodies are pressed together, all limps and skin and so many clothes in the way.

Isaac’s erection is painfully obvious. Painfully throbbing in the sweats borrowed from Scott, and if he’s going by the poking into his leg from Scott, he’s pretty sure Scott’s got it just as bad.

He wants to touch him so bad. So, so bad.

But he also has to remind himself of where they are, and Mrs. McCall is downstairs and maybe it isn’t the best place.

Scott seems to read his mind.

“No werewolf.” He mumbles as he suckles on Isaac’s earlobe. “Just keep quiet and she won’t hear a thing.”

Now, being quiet could not be easy considering what Isaac wants to do with Scott, wants Scott to do _to him_ , but he groans just by thinking of what they could be doing and therefor he ignores all the little whispers in his head about how maybe they shouldn’t do this, and maybe it’s a stupid idea.

“I…” Isaac mumbles, but then Scott grabs him and flips them over.

Panting he stares down at Isaac, eyes black with lust and need and want and everything that Isaac has been pining to see in him for so long.

“Just let me get you off.” He whispers, and Isaac falls down onto his pillow, unable to do anything as his eyes roll back and shutter close as Scott’s hands reach the waistband of his sweats.

His cock is throbbing, pulsating and Isaac looks down at Scott, who almost greedily stares at the lining of his erection through his boxers.

“I want it.” Scott says and Isaac almost gasps out loud, but manages to bite down on his lip in the last second.

“Oh god, please. _Please_.”

In on swift move, Scott manages to pull down Isaac’s boxers and he gasps as the chill air in the room hits him. He looks up. Scott is licking his mouth, looking hungry, like Isaac is his next meal and Isaac embarrassingly so _loves it_.

“Is it okay if I…”

“God, yes.”

And then finally Isaac can feel the wetness of Scott’s mouth surrounding his shaft, the swift tongue licking over all the sensitive spots, taking more and more of him as Scott’s hand grips the base of his cock, and Isaac feels like tossing and turning and screaming because holy damn god, and everything else, and _how did Scott become such talented at sucking cock?_ And no, he doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to think of Scott ever being with other people than him, so he pushes those thoughts away and instead enjoys the feeling of Scott sucking him off.

Deeper, and harder, and Isaac tangles his fingers in Scott’s hair and Scott doesn’t mind, in fact the muffled sounds coming from his mouth is nothing else but pleased, and Isaac closes his eyes, trying not to explode.

He wants Scott. More of him. Needs him.

So in some way he doesn’t even realize how, he manages to slip his hand inside of Scott’s boxers, finding a very thick, very hot erection that he squeezes, causing Scott to moan and for a second stop sucking Isaac’s cock.

“Don’t stop.” He pants, and Isaac doesn’t want to, never does he want to stop touching Scott, not when he is finally able to, so he continues, and with steady strokes he pumps Scott’s erection, just as Scott’s mouth goes down on his own cock again.

It doesn’t take long for them both to get caught up in too much passion and lust and both are thrown over the edge. Isaac comes first, a bit embarrassed by how he practically explodes deep down in Scott’s throat without even giving him a warning, but Scott doesn’t seem to mind, Scott just swallows and looks pleased, as he moments later cums hard as well, all over Isaac’s hand, and the sheets, and Isaac’s torso.

Scott collapses on top of Isaac, panting hard as do Isaac, and Isaac wraps his arms around Scott, pulling him closer, holding him tight, like if he is afraid he will disappear if he let goes.

Scott’s face fits so perfectly against Isaac’s neck, just between his face and shoulder, like it’s made to be there.

Scott is made to cuddle up close to Isaac, breathing, heart beating, lips pressed against the warm skin.

“Scott?” Isaac mumbles, feeling himself drifting off to sleep just as he can feel Scott is.

“Mhm.”

“We’re gonna have to talk about this, right?”

Scott groans, like he doesn’t want to think about forming words.

“Probably. Yeah. We should. Not now though, right?”

Isaac shakes his head, which causes his jawline to brush against Scott’s hair. It tickles, but it feels nice.

“No. Maybe not now.”

“No. Sleep.”

“Sleep is good.”

“Mhm.”


End file.
